warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Tiered Bracket System Defense Objective Attack Objective - Event Base - Underground ( Cave ) Attack Objective - Event Base - Island Attack Objective - Event Base - Convoy Attack Objective - River Base Attack Objective - Sentinels Fortress Ending of a Special Event Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Click Expand to View Additional Tiers States of Repair - Event Command Center Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *Fact Trivia *''Genesis'' is the 1st Special Event to feature the new Sentinels faction. *''Genesis'' is the 2nd Special Event to feature the ABC Tiered Bracket System. *''Genesis'' is the 1st Special Event not to feature '' "Operation:" '' in its name since Rogue Assault's repeat run in June/July 2012. *''Genesis'' features 1 of the 3 backgrounds ( Satellite 1 ) that that made up the Fortress Compound during Operation: Cerberus 2. *''Genesis'' experienced multiple Layout Changes after the start of the event in an effort to reduce difficulty. These changes began shortly after Genesis went Live and continued throughout the first day of the Event. For a Full List of Changes see GENESIS Updates! Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First Appearance of a New Rogue Faction '' - The Sentinels - ( Genesis ) **''First Appearance of a New Unit Type '' - The Special Forces - ( Genesis ) **''First Appearance of a Hero Unit'' - Sheila - ( Genesis ) **''First Appearance of a new Game Character'' - Sheila - ( Genesis ) **''First Game Character able to be unlocked by the Player'' - Sheila - ( Genesis ) *General Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event to require all Buildings & Units in a Base to be destroyed for Victory ''- Genesis **''First appearance of a new Event Feature'' - The Special Forces - ( Genesis ) **''First appearance of a new Event Feature'' - The Flood Turret & Storm Turret - ( Genesis ) **''First appearance of a new Special Event Base'' - The River Base - ( Genesis ) **''First appearance of a new Special Event Base'' - The Convoy Base - ( Genesis ) *Event Shop Firsts : **''First Special Forces Infantry Unit to be offered in the Event Shop'' - 4 Tie - ( Genesis ). ***The Lead Operator, Operator, Heavy Operator and Sheila **''First Hero Unit to be offered in the Event Shop'' - Sheila - ( Genesis ) *Event Shop Records : **''Most Special Forces Infantry Units to be offered in the Event Shop at one time'' - 4 - ( Genesis ). ***The Lead Operator, Operator, Heavy Operator and Sheila Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Genesis '- (Official)' *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - GENESIS - ( Official ) - Event Thread ' *Kixeye Forum '( 03/12/15 ) - GENESIS Official Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread ' *Kixeye Forum '( 03/12/15 ) - Tips and Tricks - GENESIS - ( Official ) - Event Tips ' *Kixeye Forum '( 03/13/15 ) - Introducing - Special Forces - ( Official ) - Chance to have your base featured in a KIXEYE video debuting Special Forces gameplay. *Kixeye Forum ( 03/09/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide - ( Official ) - First Look at how Special Forces work. *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide - ( Official ) - Upgrading Special Forces ' *Kixeye Forum '( 03/12/15 ) - GENESIS Updates! - ( Official ) - Difficulty Reduced ''' Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Genesis--EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Pre-Event Message Genesis-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event Message Genesis-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 24 hr to Start Genesis-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Event Start Genesis-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 24h Remaining Genesis-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Event End Gallery - Event Features SpecialForces-EventFeature.png|Event Feature ; Special Forces FloodTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Flood Turret StormTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Storm Turret HellstormCommander-1-Animated.gif|Event Feature : Hellstorm Commander Genesis-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Bonus Target NO BONUS Gallery - Event Misc Genesis-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Genesis-EventMissions-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers GameUpdate_03-17-2015.png|Game Update : Mar 17, 2015 Event Code Sentinels-Logo-2.png|Sentinels' Logo Genesis-LargeBanner.jpg|Large Event Banner 1600 x 900 Genesis-Timers-ABC-Animated.gif|Event Base Timers Tiers A - B - C ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #9 Gallery - Event Instructions Genesis-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : Earn XP Genesis-Instructions-2of2.png|Event Instructions : Redeem Prizes Gallery - Event Shop Sheila-GalleryPic.png|Sheila LeadOperator-GalleryPic.png|Lead Operator Operator-GalleryPic.png|Operator HeavyOperator-GalleryPic.png|Heavy Operator Genesis-Trophy-(NoShadow).png|Genesis Trophy Banner Genesis-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Backgrounds Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Background Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|River Base Background Background-EventBase-Warlord.jpg|Convoy Base Background Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Sentinels_-_Antagonist Category:A to Z